baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics Origins
Baldi's Basics Origins was the fanmade Prequel for Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning staring almost the whole cast for each segment of Story Story Mode Story Mode stars 2 Characters (see the Characters list) the plot is that a boy named Alex Baldimore has been bullied by the school's children because he was bald, even his parents abused him for their needs, one day Alex Snaps and begins a murder spree and first kills all the students in his classroom, every night Alex will sleep and then proceed to protect himself from the threats, as he kills all of the school students and staff, as soon as the final night Alex will face his worst fear DEATH MODE DEATH MODE is a continuation of Story Mode, the plot is the Alex now crazed changes his name to Baldi and now has to defeat his nightmares though out the nights Baldi would use a knife to kill them, the final battle is undertale style, against his worst nightmare Years Later Years Later is yet a continuation of both, tell the story of Playtime and The Bully, The plot is that a girl known as Christina Woznyk has been have nightmares of a tall man and it, soon the tall man from her dreams comes to her and tries to kidnap her, after 5 nights of survival against the tall man, he kidnaps her, blinds her and brainwashes her into something else under the orders of it and she is cursed to roam the hallways of baldi's school, next the tall man revealed to be Baldi, comes after a boy named Gregory Grasswood is now hunted by baldi, after 5 nights, he is kidnapped, his face is messed up after some hits from baldi's ruler and is cursed to roam the hallways, the next part takes place after the events of the original game, where the player proceeds to free them all from it and burns the school down killing Baldi and everyone in it, Filename2 comes and thanks them and then it appears and a fight proceeds, the player wings and it is destroyed and gone for good Characters * ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ * Goner * Killer * Grimm * Alex "Baldi" Baldimore * Christina "Playtime" Woznyk * Gregory "It's a Bully" Grasswood * Filename2 * Player Scrapped Characters * The Beast: the beast was going to be the main antagonist, he would of appeared to be the Zillo Beast but eyes were recolored red, wearing a golden fedora and has a monocle, however he was reused and renamed King Zillo for something else * Chack'n: Chack'n is a character from the game Chack'n Pop and was going to be a special Easter egg, in story mode pressing on him makes the sound effect that is heard when he uses his bombs, however Chack'n was also going to be the baldi for a predecessor known as Chack'n and Friends (a baldi mod) other things * the game was originally going to be a mod called Chack'n and Friends as mentioned above, however before that, it was going to be a mod starting The Staff of the main baldi wiki